The Last of Us: American Dreams: Issue 1
| writer = Neil Druckmann Faith Erin Hicks (co-writer)[http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/22-392/The-Last-of-Us-American-Dreams-1 Dark Horse: THE LAST OF US: AMERICAN DREAMS #1] | penciller = Faith Erin Hicks | art = Faith Erin Hicks Christina Strain (Colorist)[http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/22-392/The-Last-of-Us-American-Dreams-1 Dark Horse: THE LAST OF US: AMERICAN DREAMS #1] | cover = Julian Totino Tedesco[http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/22-392/The-Last-of-Us-American-Dreams-1 Dark Horse: THE LAST OF US: AMERICAN DREAMS #1] | language = English | publisher = Dark Horse Comics | pubdate = April 3, 2013[http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/22-392/The-Last-of-Us-American-Dreams-1 Dark Horse: THE LAST OF US: AMERICAN DREAMS #1] May 29, 2013 (2nd Printing)The Last of Us THE LAST OF US: AMERICAN DREAMS #1 SELLS OUT! | pages = 32 pages | cost = $1.99 | upc =7 61568 22392 7 00111 | follow =''American Dreams #2'' }} The Last of Us: American Dreams Issue #1 is the first of four issues in The Last of Us: American Dreams. This first issue was released on April 3rd, 2013[http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/22-392/The-Last-of-Us-American-Dreams-1 Dark Horse: THE LAST OF US: AMERICAN DREAMS #1] and re-released May 29, 2013. Official summary Plot synopsis While travelling on a bus, Ellie witnesses a person being scanned by soldiers for signs of infection. The scanning device beeps positive, but the bus drives away before Ellie can witness the person being shot. The incident clearly affects Ellie, who is horrified by what happened. As her bus arrives at its destination, a military building, Ellie is called over by a soldier. Concerned for her welfare, he decides that it would be too risky for him to try to keep her safe; he leaves her in order to care for his own family. Feeling abandoned, Ellie asks him why he won't help her anymore. He doesn't answer, leaving her visibly disappointed. Irritated, she mutters that she will be fine on her own. Soon after, she is picked on by several bullies. Riley steps in to break up the fight, and beats the head bully. After the bullies flee, Ellie is confronted by the principal. Despite Riley's attempts to keep her out of trouble, she is sent to his office where she is scolded and lectured about her disobedience, fighting, running away, and thievery. The principal reminds her that laws and rules are in place to protect all civilians, guards, and soldiers from the infected, and that he expects her to behave herself. When he mentions a "renegade group", Ellie asks if he means the "Fireflies". The principal responds, "Yes, the Fireflies. The whole damn city acts like they're the second coming." He asks her if she thinks that they're her salvation, to which she replies that she really doesn't think about them at all. Doubting her, he gives her a chore as a punishment. Outside, as she washes mucky and bloody vehicles, Ellie goes over the encounter with the bullies, recalling and muttering Riley's words, "I should stomp your fucking balls." After repeating the quote a few times, she decides to listen to her walkman. She discovers that it is missing from her jacket, and realizes that it has been stolen by Riley. Later in the cafeteria, Ellie confronts Riley who is chatting with her friends at a table. She demands that she return the walkman. Smirking, Riley asks Ellie why she suspects her, prompting Ellie to tell her that she's a "lousy thief." Riley shrugs and gives that walkman back, commenting, "Fine, new kid. You've got shit taste in music anyway." That night, Ellie lies awake in her bunk bed, unable to sleep. Hearing footsteps, she gets up and follows the sound, discovering Riley sneaking out through the front door. Following her, she closes in and taps Riley on the shoulder. Startled, Riley tells her go back to bed. Ellie refuses and says that they can argue until the guards hear them and get them in trouble, or they can help each other. Riley decides that Ellie has a point and asks if she can keep up with her. Ellie smiles and replies, "Not an issue." They sneak out together and reach a fence at the edge of the city. Climbing to the top of the fence, Riley asks if Ellie is really ready to do this. Ellie simply replies, "Yep." Characters Major Characters * Ellie * Riley Abel Supporting characters Trivia In-Game references Gallery Official six page preview American Dreams (Preview)-01.jpg American Dreams (Preview)-02.jpg American Dreams (Preview)-03.jpg American Dreams (Preview)-04.jpg American Dreams (Preview)-05.jpg American Dreams (Preview)-06.png American Dreams Issue 1 Reprint.jpg|2nd Printing Cover LastofusComic.jpg|Variant cover included with special editions of the game References External links * American Dreams Issue 1 at DarkHorse.com Category:American Dreams Category:Books and Comics Category:Media Category:The Last of Us